Hermione Granger:The Untold Story
by Asmita De
Summary: Hermione Granger's life as a normal Muggle. Her life as a normal kid before she receives the life-changing letter from Hogwarts.


Hermione Granger was not a normal ten year old in a multitude of ways. She was already in the seventh grade as her teachers had deemed it quite proper if she was promoted three or four grades up as highly erudite and intelligent kids often are. However, her parents reckoned that it would be much suitable for their daughter to be moved two grades up instead of four for her 'social well-being'. And thus, Miss Granger landed in the seventh grade homeroom of Gardenia Junior High School (just made it up). The school was set up by a certain Lady Maria Julia Gardenia somewhere in the 1870s. At first, it was an all girls school with Lady Gardenia as the Headmistress, then her subtle way with students and sweet humour and interesting way of teaching soon attracted students like honey bees to a flower. The school had grown a lot since then and had added feathers to its crown through the years.

Now we must get back to where we left off, that is, to our beloved Miss Granger.

Hermione was undaunted by the other kids who were all two years older than she was and eyed her with curiosity. She sat down on the first seat right in front of the teacher's desk. The seat next to her was empty. Nobody wanted to mingle with 'a kid'. They were all filled with inordinate alacrity but none of them was feisty enough to get out of his or her comfort zone and try to strike up a conversation with the little girl. Then Hermione found the seat next to her empty no longer. A boy, of medium height, with silky chocolate brown hair, striking blue eyes like lightning was the occupant of the special seat. His attire was simple enough, a pair of denim jeans and a shirt on which "What is worth dying for is worth living for" was printed in block letters, but it was his remarkably handsome features that would make the hearts of most girls throb, that made him worthy of a second glance. His eyes had a different kind of humour. They seemed to laugh even when the boy himself wasn't smiling.

Hermione took in her partner's appearance, but she didn't believe in appearances alone. She was thinking hard why on earth this boy came and sat beside her. It just didn't make sense. She would sneak glances at him and whenever she looked at him, he always caught her looking and that made her look away.

Finally, much to her relief, the homeroom teacher entered. Like all homeroom teachers, she began with:

"Hello everyone, my name is Ashley Muller and I would be your homeroom teacher this year." The teacher then took the attendance and she looked up when she read Hermione's name. Clever people do get noticed, you see. She was young, most probably in her twenties or early thirties. She had a noticeable face and kind eyes which made everyone feel comforted with the notion that their homeroom teacher was not some daft or strict military squadron leader either, not was she likely to set them heaps of homework or drill them to their bones.

"Okay, so before we begin, I think most of you guys know each other so there's no point in assigning you places to sit. So here's what I suggest: The place where you are sitting right now will be your permanent place. I hope you will get along with each other just fine. Your locker combinations will be provided at the end of this period. Now let's have a little interactive session, shall we?"

"Let's start with Miss Granger here. Miss Granger, can you tell us three things about yourself that you want others to know?"

Hermione somehow had a prognostication about something like this. She stood up and tried to look as confident as possible.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and I know that's an unusual name. I love reading and I am planning to learn a lot this year. I have a cat named Georgie. I want to be a scientist or author when I grow up. I guess you could be both, right? Thank you. "

"Well, that was short and sweet, Miss Granger. What about you, Master. Taylor?" The boy next to Hermione stood up. He flashed a brilliant smile and said,

"Hey, my name is Tristan David Taylor and I am congenitally an impractical joker and that runs in the family, I guess. I love reading and writing and watching movies. I also like trying new things. They sort of wake me up. This is my first time in Gardenia and I hope I will make friends."

His words were followed by smiles and snickers and Miss Muller told them to control their emotions and moved on to a sickly looking boy named Darrell. Hermione looked over to the boy, Tristan, who smiled at her. This the period ended with none of them speaking a word.

At last with the knell, the period came to a conclusion. Hermione got up, not wanting to be late for English. A mellifluous voice said close by,

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione turned impatiently towards Tristan who said,

"You new here?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to be late for my next class, so please just say what you want to say. "

"Geez, I just wanted to ask you if you want to sit with me and my sister at lunch today. I have so many things to ask you. "

"We hardly know each other, Tristan. "

"I know, but do think about it. See you at lunch. Bye. "

Tristan went away trudging along with other people towards the door. Hermione glanced at her watch and winced. She was a minute late!


End file.
